


Different yet the same

by slyvir



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyvir/pseuds/slyvir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who said a woman cannot accept that her soon to be husband is still in love with his "dead" best friend? I see you are more alive since he's got back, and you both are more alike eachother than you think. Just a small drabble to smile and a hinted squinted Johnlock, still in canon with Ep 1 S3 (and small spoiler from Ep2 S3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different yet the same

I can see you're upset, and it doesn't certainly need a genius to understand the why.

"Can you believe his nerve?" you're shaking your head yet I can see your smile under those unflattering mustaches of yours reaching up your eyes in a way it never did before. "I like him" of course I do, it took him less than five minutes since he revealed himself to you to let you know the mustaches do not suit you, and he could see I didn't either, but I just never wanted to reject you. You were right earlier last night, I was the best thing that could happen to you, and it was not for false modesty or flattery that I agreed with you on that. I love and understand you, his ghost was always going to be between us, and you were not going to be with me the man you were with him, and I accepted that. But he returned, and you're ready to return the man you once were, _his_ man. "So you're going to shave them" you cannot certainly expect me to pass up the chance to tease you, Sherlock says John does, wasn't it always like that? Reading from your blog I'm certain it was. "I'm not shaving because Sherlock told me to" but deep down we both know you're not telling the truth. Your eyes betrayed that it stung badly when he hinted you might look old, not quite as much as learning you were kept in the dark for so long when so many knew, but still it stung.

I smile at you, I know you. Even his return won't stop the marriage proposal you were ready to offer me. My liking him only lets you feel more accepted than you've ever been in your whole life. And it's ok, because my being in your life will make you even more like him while still being you.

You will both be married to very understanding wives to return to, wives who accept you and the fact you both love each other. It is unknown to me whether there was true history between you two, or if it'll ever be anything more than the unresolved tension between you to. Either way it won't matter because at the end of the day you'll return to me while Sherlock will return to his work. You'll both be the faithful husbands you are and return home. And who knows maybe one day we'll make that home being one for all four of us.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was born from a really bad migrane episode and the giddyness of seeing first episode of season 3 on tv (and reading up the teaser for ep2) when it first was aired last Jannuary,unfortunately then life being the bitch that it is made impossible for me see the remaining of the season @.@ somehow I'll have to get around it... I hope you still enjoyed it


End file.
